A tune inside my head
by xxangel.dreamerxx
Summary: Lily Evans, lover of performing and all things music, was just accepted into Hogwarts, the most elite creative arts academy in the country. She seems to do well in her classes, but she finds she also has to try and succeed in life outside the classroom walls. Dealing with her sister's resentment, fighting for her friendship with Severus, and having to deal with one James Potter. AU
1. Chapter 1

** This is a story I've had in mind for quite sometime. I'm not sure if it will continue or not, so I'm going to wait and see the response to it. In this story, Lily, Severus, and the Marauders are fourteen, because I've tried and cannot find a plausible way for eleven year olds to be accepted into an elite performing arts academy unless they were die hard protégées. So to keep some of the pressure off and make it more realistic, I gave them a few more years of experience. Sorry if people find it inauthentic to the actual story, but hey, it's fan fiction. Anything's possible. **

**The houses are sorted like this:**

**Gryffindor: Music & Performance Production **

**Ravenclaw: Dance**

**Hufflepuff: Material Arts (Painting, Photography, Fashion Design, etc.) **

**Slytherin: Dramatic Arts & Film Production**

**Please, read and tell me what you think of it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters mentioned.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Evans, <em>

_ We have reviewed your audition and are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to _

_ Hogwarts School of Creative Arts. Congratulations! _

_ Enclosed is more information on what particular areas you will be studying and partaking in, along with your house and where you will be staying. A list of school supplies pertaining to the areas of study you have chosen to partake in -product of your list of class choices given to us with your third round callback paperwork- and the school honor code are also enclosed. Report to Kings Cross station in London, no later that Ten thirty. The train will leave the platform at Eleven O'clock sharp. _

_ Please return the Honor Code with the signature of your full name to the address on this envelope as conformation to this acceptance. Please send it in no later than the August 1st, none will be accepted after this date. Please keep in mind that Hogwarts is the top rated Fine Arts Academy in the country, and was rated in the top five in the world. _

_ We look forward to seeing you this fall. _

_ Professor M. McGonagall,__Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, Music & Performance Production_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Supplies required for you:<span>_**

_1 Acoustic guitar with pick and spare strings_

_1 Tuner_

_1 Metronome _

_1 Capo_

_1 Personal (preferably mobile) Music Stand_

_2 (at least) packs, Clean sheet music_

_Display Folders for Music _

_Spiral Notebooks_

_2 Sets of school uniform_

_1 pair of dance shoes_

_You are allowed 1 trunk of items to bring with you._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Books required for you:<span>_**

_Strumming for Success, by Jeffery Hellion_

_A History of Music, by Corrine Adcock _

_Magic in the Keys; Advanced Piano, by Marissa Beckett _

_A Tune Inside My Head; Composing Music, by Adam Dabney_

_Vocal theory and exercises, by Robert Manson_

_Creating the mask; Acting Techniques by Daniel Hartford_

_Advanced Music Theory, by Eliza Dalton_

_*Keep in mind that there will be performance events throughout the year, and will require appropriate attire. Be prepared to bring formal clothing, though there are formal clothing shops in the neighboring village of Hogsmeade. Those who are taking classes for Dance will be required to bring clothes comfortable to move and dance in._

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. I got in.<p>

I _got_ in.

_I_ _got_ _in_.

"I got in!" I shrieked, jumping up and down. "I'm a Gryffindor!" My parents jumped up and started cheering with me.

"Well done, Darling!" Mum said, wrapping me in a tight embrace. "I can't believe my baby is going to Hogwarts!"

"Fantastic Sweetheart!" Daddy grinned, kissing me on the forehead. "We knew you could do it."

"Tuney!" I looked around for my sister. "Tuney, what does yours say?" Petunia and I had both auditioned for Hogwarts. Both of us had dreams of making big it in Performing Arts. Me with my music, and her with her dancing.

Petunia was a ballet dancer. I knew she had dreams of dancing professionally, in big performances of theater. I also knew that it was her dream to be accepted to Hogwarts and study under the best dancers and professors. At first, she only wanted to audition by herself, but I convinced her that It would be great if we auditioned and lived the Hogwarts dream together. We had made a pact this year that we would audition together, and that we would get accepted and she would be a Ravenclaw and I would be a Gryffindor.

I had told Severus Snape, who was the one who really told me about Hogwarts, the school which lots of his family actually went to. He is also one of the most talented actors I've ever met. We've been best friends since we were nine, and despite his outstanding talent and the large array of actors in his family, he hadn't been completely sure about Hogwarts until I decided I wanted to go after he told me the stories. Much to Tuney's dismay, he auditioned this year too. For some reason, she never liked Severus. Which confused me because I thought she would have befriended anyone with a boat full of Hogwarts alumni for family. I was going to find out later whether he got in too or not.

The whole audition process took around three months total; one audition a month. For the first initial audition, you had to fill out a simple, one page application and turn up on one of the specified dates, which was usually a week to a week and a half out of March. You showed up, gave your application to one of the waiting staff, and you would be handed a pin with a number on it. Then you would wait until your number was called, and go into a room faced with four stony faced people at a table, and you had one minute and thirty seconds to perform something you've put together. Then you would leave, and be notified two weeks later whether you've made it passed the first round. The second audition went much of the same way, except instead of an application, you showed them your letter of approval. If you made it passed the second round, you would receive a confirmation letter along with paperwork of what classes you were interested in taking, along with the two "introduction" classes you were required to take. For the third round, you were not only required to have a full performance ready, but we were also tested in the areas of classes you had chosen, to see if you would be able to keep up with them.

When Tuney and I went to London for the first audition, there were literally over a thousand people there for the same thing. We both sat tense and stiff in a corner of the large waiting area that was packed with people, waiting for the stomach dropping moment when our numbers would be called. Because Severus had already auditioned earlier that week, I sat alone with my thoughts while Petunia sat by herself, going over the routine she had created and had been practicing for months in her head. I held my guitar case close so my body, my sweaty palms slipping up and down the body every now and then to reassure myself.

I had been called first, and felt like I was going to be sick all over the floor while I waited outside the door to go in.

I wasn't able to make out the faces of the judges very well, for there was a bright stage light pointed right in my face. Doing my best to calm myself, I took a deep breath and began to sing my heart out to an exert of a song of my own creation called _Here I am_. The silhouettes that I took as the judges said nothing after I finished, breathless and feeling refreshed. I just stood there, waiting, while I heard the sound of scratching of pens on paper. I was beginning to wonder if I should ask what to do next, when I heard a woman suddenly say, "You are dismissed." a bit sharply. I practically raced out of that room.

By the time Tuney had been called and then finished with her audition, it was nearly 8:30, which meant that it had been literally 6 hours since we had arrived that morning. I felt even worse for Mum and Dad, who had to spend the entire time sitting and waiting for us.

The morning two weeks later, the both of us had raced from our rooms still in our pajamas and nearly tackled Daddy in our mission to get to the post first. When we finally managed to get our hands on our respective letters, we found out that both of us had passed the first round of auditioning, and that we should be prepared for the next round exactly a month later.

After our excited freak outs, which had Dad covering his ears and Mum reminding us that we did have neighbors, the entire month was filled with nervousness. Both of us practiced from morning to late night, which eventually had Tuney icing her swollen feet and ankles, and me bandaging my bleeding fingers and sucking on cough drops and drinking tea with honey for my strained vocals. The same thing happened after we found out we both passed the second round. Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, get dressed, run out of the house with out respective equipment -Tuney would go to the dance studio she's been taking lessons at since she was four, and I would go our church's performing hall, which had amazing acoustics- and proceed to practice until we were forced to leave hours later, only taking a few small breaks here and there.

It was two weeks after the Third Round, and Tuney and I have been frothing at the mouths to find out if we've been accepted. After snatching our letters from Dad's hands, we both walked into the living room. Promising each other to open them at the same time, we turned our backs on each other and counted to three, before ripping into the paper furiously. Mum and Dad stood in between us, holding their breaths while we read our letters.

_And I got in._

"Tuney?" I asked. Looking around I saw her standing rim rod strait, letter clutched in her hands. She was gaping at it with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing slightly.

"So?" I asked with excitement, running over until I was standing in front of her. Grinning with one of the biggest smiles I've ever had, I started to bounce in place "Did you get in? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you got in! Isn't this so exciting! We're going to Hogwarts. The best Fine Arts school in the country! Oh my God, we get to shop at Daigon Alley!" Daigon Alley was the shopping center in London for anything associated to the Creative Arts. It had whole stores dedicated to selling anything from sheet music and scripts, to art and photography supplies, to props and costumes, to any kind of instrument you could think of, to dance supplies, to electronic musical supplies, and of course, formal dress wear and accessories. It even had places to eat at. _The Leaky Cauldron_ was a shabby looking pub, but it served great food. And there was _Florean Fortescue's Musical Ice Cream Parlor;_ it had some of the most interesting ice cream flavors that I had ever tasted, and at every hour change, Florean Fortescue himself, who was a Hogwarts graduate, would break into song along with his staff. It was really a sight to see. Our parents had only taken us a handful of times, most of which had been on birthdays, but it was by far our favorite place in the world.

Petunia was still staring motionless at the letter in her hands, like she hadn't even heard me. "Petunia! C'mon, you don't have to be that surprised that you got in! You've been saying since we auditioned how you knew it was meant to be."

It was true. As soon as we returned from London after our final audition back In May, Petunia just knew that she was bound to get in. While I've been a nervous wreck, waiting for the letters to arrive, Petunia was cool and calm and sure. I should have known that inside she was as nervous as I was.

"Tuney!" I said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, we have to-"

"Stop it!" She suddenly shrieked, slapping my hand away.

I took my hand back, appalled . "Petunia, what-"

"I didn't get in!" She yelled. Her face was flushed with anger, frustration, and embarrassment. She looked at the floor, and I noticed that there was moisture in her eyes.

I gasped. Petunia? _Not_ get in? I had never even considered the possibility. In all the scenarios that I had imagined, it had been Petunia getting in, while I had got the rejection letter.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Mum said, going over to Petunia and wrapping an arm around her. "I know how much it meant to you."

"It's alright baby," said Daddy, kissing her on the forehead like he had done for me. He rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sorry you didn't get in, but it's not the end of the world. There's always next year."

"Petunia, I'm so sorry-" I started,

"No!" she yelled, breaking away from our parents. She glared at me, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "No, it's not fair! How could you get in and I couldn't?!"

I blinked, feeling like I'd been slapped. "Tuney-"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Hey!" Mother said, "Petunia, we know how hard you worked and we are sorry that you didn't get in. But Lily worked hard too! You should be happy for her!"

"_Happy_ for her?!" Petunia yelled, tears streaming down her face. She glared at me with so much hate that I felt tears of my own start to pool in my eyes. She pointed a finger at me sharply. "I've wanted to go to Hogwarts since I was _three_! She didn't even know about it until five years ago! She stole my dream!"

"No!" I cried. "This is my dream too! It's not my fault you weren't good enough to get in!"

Petunia gasped, looking at me with so much betrayal before letting out a wail and throwing her letter at my face. She stormed upstairs. Mum followed, calling her name.

I broke into sobs, sinking into the love seat and wrapping my arms around myself. Daddy sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Honey." He murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder. "She's just upset. Once she calms down, she'll realize that this is no one's fault and she'll be happy for you."

I scoffed through my tears. "Dad, if you think that, you don't know Petunia very well."

"Hey," he said, tapping my shoulder lightly. "You know you both are very talented, and you both will be going places. We are proud of both of you. And we would still be proud of both of you if neither of you had gotten in."

"But Daddy, Tuney _hates_ me now. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Lily," Dad cut me off. "This is an amazing achievement for you and you shouldn't feel guilty that you got in when your sister didn't. You've worked hard for this."

"So did Tuney."

"You're right" Dad said, rubbing my arm. "And unfortunately, it didn't happen. But that doesn't mean you should throw away all of yours in result."

"But Dad,"

"No buts." He said. "Petunia, though maybe not at your expense, has the right to be disappointed and a little angry right now. But she will pick herself up, and she will either try again next year, or she will get over it and move on. You, are going to go upstairs, sign that honor code and get it ready to go back first thing tomorrow. Next week, we are going to take a trip to London and go to Daigon Alley and get your supplies. Then, on the first, you are going to that school and study your pretty head off."

"But-"

"No buts." He repeated. He stood, then reached down and took my hands, pulling me into a standing position as well. With his sleeve, he wiped my red, puffy face of the tears. "There. Now go." he said firmly.

I sighed, doing as I was instructed. I walked through the living room, past the front door, and up the

stairs.

As I was making my way to my room, I passed Petunia's. The door was slightly open, and I could hear her and Mum's muffled voices flitting through the small opening. I paused.

"…..gets everything. Voice, looks, grades. Now she gets my dream! It's not fair. What has she done do deserve all of it? What have I done _not_ to?" Petunia sobbed. A lump filled my throat.

"Now that's not fair, and you know it Petunia." Mum said sternly. "Your sister has worked just as hard as you have to get to where she's at. And, while she does have a great musical talent, _you_ possess an ability to dance that no one in this house can compare to. And that includes Lily. Now, you should be ashamed at the way you're acting. Wasn't it you that made _her_ promise that she wouldn't get upset if she didn't get in? Look at you! Your acting like a child! If it was the other way around, she would, yes, be disappointed, but she would've smiled and congratulated you! And here you are, crying in your room and shouting at her for "stealing" your dream. You know as well as I do she had no control over who was chosen or not. Be happy for Lily. It took her everything she had to get into that school, and we are _all_ going to support her."

"It should be me!" Petunia yelled. "I should have gotten in!"

"Petunia!" Mum yelled, no doubt about to give her another lecture, but I didn't stick around to listen anymore. Hearing that how angry Petunia was at me made me sick to my stomach and pained tears start to fill my eyes again. Why couldn't Petunia just be happy for me? I would have been for her. She even made me promise her that I wouldn't be upset if I didn't get in. Why was she being so petty as to act this way? Was she so sure that she wouldn't be rejected that she almost expected _me_ to be rejected? So she made me "promise" not to get mad? Hell, Petunia was probably hoping that I would get mad. That I would throw a fit like she was so she would feel like she finally won something.

That was ridiculous! Petunia was better than me at a lot of things. Dancing, dramatics, drawing…

And she knew it. She wanted to rub it in my face. I couldn't believe that Tuney would be so self-centered. That she would want me to fail like that. It hurt.

As I walked into my room, I suddenly realized that not only was still I holding my letter, I was holding hers as well. I set my envelope on my desk, then unruffled Petunia's wrinkled letter. I felt a little bad about it, but I started to read.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_ We have reviewed your audition, and it is our regret to tell you that we do not have a place for you at Hogwarts this year. We realize that this is disappointing news, and we want to assure you that we have reviewed your audition carefully. But over two hundred aspiring artists that had made the third round auditions this year, we could only choose a select few. _

_ You are probably asking yourself what you were lacking in your audition; for most of our applicants the answer is nothing. We realize that you have put forth a tremendous effort into your craft and into your audition, and we invite you to please feel free to audition again next year. We do appreciate your interest in our school, and we know that any institute you choose to go to will benefit from your presence. _

_ Please do not be discouraged. With the talent you possess, you will surly move to do great things. We wish you all the success we know you are capable of, and to continue to pursue your dreams. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of the Creative Arts_

After I finished reading, I decided that this was quite a kind and gracious letter.

Unless you had a sister who was accepted at the same time.

Tossing the letter into the trash, I flopped down on my bed, pulling my pillow over my face and groaning. Why did I have to get in when Petunia didn't? If I knew anything about my sister, she was a grudge holder. She would hold on to this forever.

I groaned again.

What did she want me to do? Completely give up my dream because she didn't make hers? Did she even consider what I was feeling right now? How bad I felt about all of this?

No. She was oblivious, on that self centered throne of hers.

I paused.

That was a good line.

Sitting up, I reached to over to my desk and picked up my song book. Flipping to a knew page, I wrote it down. But, after I did I started to add, then add some more. Adding pre the line, adding post the line, until before I knew it, I had a full blown song. I started to read through it.

_Can't you see that I'm sick of this?_

_Chances are you're oblivious to how I feel_

_Sitting on your throne, and I'm sure that I'm not alone,_

_Not alone, not alone._

_Tell me please,_

_Who the hell did you want me to be?_

_Was it something that I couldn't see?_

_Never knew this would be so political._

_And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin_

_And it's starting to tear from within_

_But it's obvious that doesn't bother you, so please_

_I didn't think that you'd sell me out_

_Now I know what you're all about._

_You might feel in control of things._

_But you're not holding all the strings._

_All the strings, all the strings._

_Tell me please,_

_Who the hell did you want me to be?_

_Was it something that I couldn't see?_

_Never knew this would be so political._

_And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin_

_And it's starting to tear from within_

_But it's obvious that doesn't matter to you,_

_So please_

_I've swallowed all your answers_

_I've swallowed all my pride_

_You've used up all your chances_

_Can't keep this all inside_

_Tell me please,_

_Who the hell did you want me to be?_

_Was it something that I couldn't see?_

_Never knew this would be so political._

_And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin_

_And it's starting to tear from within_

_But it's obvious that doesn't bother you_

_So please don't keep telling me that it's ok_

_I don't buy all the crap that you say_

_And quite honestly I'm really sick of it_

_so please if I cut off this nose from my face_

_Then I wouldn't feel so out of place_

_But it still wouldn't be quite enough for you,_

_so please._

Hmm, it was tad more angst-y that usual. But I guess you can't really choose how you feel in certain situations, or when inspiration strikes you. You just let it out.

Closing my song book, I replaced it on my desk and sat up. I had to admit that I felt better, as I usually did after I write. There was a certain satisfaction you got when you've created something.

Looking over, I saw my acceptance letter with the envelope. Though I wanted so to sign the honor code very badly, there was something was holding me back.

Even if she had been secretly hoping that she could do it by herself, I had always imagined doing this with my sister. Stepping through those doors, and learning all I could from there with Petunia right there with me. Now that she wasn't coming, did I still want to do it?

I stared after it for a long minute, still indecisive about what to do, when I heard my father's voice boom from down stairs. "Lily! Severus is here!"

Abandoning my internal debate, I quickly turned around and opened by bedroom door. "Coming!" I called, almost sprinting to and then down the stairs. Dad was standing at the door, holding it open, while there stood Severus, dark and slightly menacing as usual, but with the one of the biggest grins I'd ever seen on his face. In his hand, he had a letter.

"I got in!" he said before I was even down the stairs. He held up his letter. "Just got it an hour ago."

"Sev, that's great!" I grinned. I bounced over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned happily. I heard Daddy mumble something I didn't hear, before he walked away.

"So?" he asked, after we separated. "Did you get in?"

"Oh," I said, my eyes shifting from his to the floor. "Uh, yeah. I-I got in."

"Lily, that's amazing!" Severus grinned, brushing his nearly always greased hair out of his eyes. When he saw my lack of enthusiasm, he frowned. "Lily, we've just been accepted to the best Creative Arts school in the country! Why aren't you excited?"

"Ah, it's not that I'm not…." I sighed. Severus rose an eyebrow at me. "Sev, Petunia didn't get in."

"Oh," he said, pausing. "Bummer."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Aw, but why are you sad? So what if she wasn't good enough? We were! And we're going to Hogwarts!"

"Severus! She's my sister."

"And if she was a good sister, she'd want you to go!"

"Well, she doesn't!" I said, stomping passed Severus to go out and sit on the porch. I heard him close the door, before coming to sit down with me. He sighed.

"Lily, don't let your selfish sister hold you back. You're way better than her."

"But what can I do? I don't want her to hate me."

"She's just going to have to get over it."

"But it's her dream-"

"One she's just going to have to give up on. Look, you're amazing at everything you do. You deserve this. Besides dancing, Petunia is average. You're going to do amazing things. Don't let her hold you back from that just because she's jealous.."

"It's not that simple-"

"Yes it is," he said, cutting me off yet again. "Now, I've already signed my honor code. From what you've been saying, it sounds like you haven't yet. I have to go back home before father gets angry, but you are going to go up to your room and you are going to sign that code. We are both going to be on that train on September first."

I stared at the cement walk, lost in my thoughts for a moment, before I turned to Severus and smiled. "Okay." I whispered. "Thanks Sev."

Severus grinned. Bumping his shoulder with mine "Don't worry. Were doing this together."

With that, he stood, waving at me before walking down the walk, then down the sidewalk towards his house. I watched him go, before I stood and walked back in the house. Going up the stairs, I went back into my room and got the honor code out of the envelope.

My eyes scanned it for a minute, taking in the words, before I pulled a pen out of the top drawer and signed the dotted line on the bottom.

_"Sorry, Tuney"_ was all I could think.

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used was an edited (clean) version of Please by Stand. Please, review and tell me what you thought! I'd love your insight! Luvs you! ~angel<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters mentioned. **

~HP~

"Petunia!" Mum called up the stairs. "Lets go! We want to beat mid-morning traffic!"

Her, Daddy and I were by the front door, waiting to start the three hour drive to London to get my school supplies from Diagon Alley. Petunia had decided she needed to spend a whole hour and a half on her hair, outfit and make up. I never understood why girls did this. I was more of a get out of bed, throw on a clean blouse and jeans type of girl myself. Though, for this occasion, I had chosen a spaghetti strapped, navy colored paisley sundress and brown sandals. Mum had said that the color complimented my bright red hair well.

It had been a week since the letters had arrived. Following Daddy and Severus' instructions, I had signed the Honor Code that night and sent it off the next morning. For the first three days afterward, Petunia refused to even acknowledge my presence. Wouldn't look my way if we passed in the hall, pretended not to hear when I said something to her, and when I wanted in the bathroom the second morning, she locked the door and let me pound on it for a full twenty minutes without even saying anything. Finally Mum came and beat on the door, ordering her to unlock it and let me in the bathroom. When she did, Petunia just smiled at her and said "Mum, if you wanted in, all you have to do was say something." I wanted to throttle her for her childishness.

It was the fourth day, while we were eating dinner, when she finally talked to me. We had been eating in silence, all of us staring at our plates while chewing our food, when she suddenly piped up with a mumbled "Pass the salt, Lily." Shocked, I could do nothing but just that.

After that, I had hoped that she had finally forgiven me.

Of course not.

She still avoided looking me in the eyes whenever possible, and only spoke to me in mumbles or monosyllables. But at least she was finally talking. Even if she was being petty and acting like a spoiled child, she was still my sister and I hated it when she was mad at me.

"Petunia, you have two more minutes!" Called Daddy, who growing tired of waiting, "If you're not down here and in the car by the end of that time, we are leaving you home!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Petunia called from her room. Even if she was pissed that we were going merely for the purpose of getting me my school supplies, she was not missing the chance to go to Diagon Alley for anything. Frankly I was surprised that she wasn't the first one in the car this morning.

"Alright," She said, coming down the stairs, wearing a pair of striped shorts, an olive colored tank top and a dark grey cardigan with the brown boots I had gotten her for her last birthday. Her blonde hair and made up face not looking any different than any other day. "Lets go." she finished.

I rolled my eyes, before opening the door and making my way to the car. Mum, Petunia and Daddy followed, all of us going to our usual seats. Dad driving, Mum in the front seat, me in the back left, Petunia back right.

Daddy started the car, and Mum flipped through the radio station until she landed on a Paul McCartney song. She grinned at us in back from the rear view mirror, knowing that the both of us loved Paul McCartney. I grinned back, singing along with the lyrics to "_Maybe I'm Amazed_," while Petunia just dug one of her romance novels from her purse and shoved her nose into it. I sighed.

This was going to be a long ride.

For the next three hours, I talked, sang to the radio, and laughed with my parents while we drove our way to London. The whole time, Petunia ignored us, reading her novel or staring out the window. We stopped at a couple of rest stops, using the bathroom or getting snacks while Petunia stayed in the car, reading. When I had asked her if she wanted a soda, all she said was "Yes" without even looking up. She didn't bother to thank me when I had brought her back a coke. She just took the glass bottle and pried the cap off.

Then finally, finally, we arrived to the all but concealed cobbled stoned street in London. It was just past one o'clock so it was bound to be packed with people. To anyone who didn't know of Diagon Alley, all they would see was an entrance to number of streets with series' of shops, studios and flats tucked away behind a couple of pubs in an non-special part of the city. But when you entered, it was like a whole other, much more lively world hidden behind the outer buildings around the perimeter of the block.

As we exited the car, Petunia turned to our parents. "Can I please walk around while you're getting her stuff?" She asked, still not looking at me. I was getting really tired of this.

Mum looked unsure. "Er, I don't know sweetie. It's a big place…"

"Mum, I'm sixteen." Petunia said, rolling her eyes.

_Maybe you should act like it, then._ I thought darkly, saying nothing.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of wandering around by yourself. What if something happens?"

"Please Mum?" Petunia begged, looking with longing at the brick archway entrance.

"Fine." Sighed Daddy. "You can go, but check in with us in two hours at Gringotts. One of us will meet you. You don't come, we will hunt for you, and then you will have to stay with us the rest of the trip. Got it?"

Gringotts was the large white building at the heart of Diagon Alley. In it's halls, art pieces from some of the best people to walk through London were hung, lots of them former Hogwarts students. And it was one of the largest auditoriums in Britain, where some of the biggest artists of any trade had performed from all over the world. It was kind of hard to miss.

Petunia nodded, bouncing a little with impatience. "Okay, I got it. Can we go?"

"Alright. Lets go." Daddy said, wrapping an arm around Mum's shoulders and started walking. Petunia and I eagerly followed.

I never got over the feeling of walking through the brick archway. Seeing people of all ages shopping around the stores, looking excited while going about their business. There was just something about this place that made you smile. The atmosphere was happy, and busy, and overall creative. Colorful. That was the word when I thought of Diagon Alley. There were different colors everywhere. From instruments, to art supplies, to clothes, to lights, to shop windows, to the people. Everything was colorful.

"Remember, two hours!" Dad called to Petunia as she walked away. She waved at him half heartedly, heading in the direction of her favorite dance supply shop, _Allegro_.

The three of us watched her go for a moment, before Mum turned to the both of us. "Okay!" She said, smiling. She looked at me. "What's first on your list?"

I dug it out of my bag, unfolding the worn paper. "Um, I already have a guitar, so a new tuner and some extra strings. But why don't we get my uniforms first? The shop's right down there." I said, pointing to _Madame Malkin's Performance Attire_. In the window, a sign with elegant writing said "_Hogwarts uniforms sold here._"

Mum and Dad looked that way. She turned back and nodded. "Let's do it."

When we entered the shop, we were met with racks and racks of dresses, dress pants, jackets, scarves, skirts, shirts, and a number of other things. By the window was a row of cushioned chairs. I could see towards the back was a small platform in front of a large mirror, which was occupied by a girl who looked around twenty-ish being fitted in a flashy, hot pink dress. Something about her looked strikingly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The woman who was bent over putting pins in the dress, looked up at us when the bell above the door dinged.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" She called to us, turning back to the girl, who smiled at us in slight embarrassment. I politely smiled back, before deciding to pass the time by looking through some of the clothes. Mum followed, fingering through a rack of dresses. Dad took this as cue to sit on one of the cushion chairs and wait.

About five minutes later, we heard the woman say, "Done! I should have the alterations finished this weekend."

"Thank you." I could hear the girl say, and then the sound of fabric moving. A moment later, the soft sound of a door closing. She was probably going to change out of the dress.

"Alright!" said the woman, who I was now assuming to be Madame Malkin. She came to the front of the store, smiling at the three of us. She looked to be around her mid thirties, with black hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a grey dress with a black cardigan. "What can I do for you? Wait-" she continued before any of us could say anything. "Let me guess. Hogwarts?"

I grinned sheepishly, nodding. "Yeah. I need two uniforms."

"Say no more," she said, "Follow me."

With a glance at Mum, I followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop. She motioned for me to stand on the platform.

"Just going to get your sizes, here." she said, pulling a tape measure out of her pocket. She started taking my measurements.

"So are you excited?" she asked, wrapping the tape around my waist. "About going to Hogwarts, I mean. It's quite and achievement."

I nodded. "Very." I said. "Part of me still can't believe that I got in."

Madame Malkin nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I asked curiously.

She grinned, nodding. "Yep. I was a proud Hufflepuff. I studied fashion design. In fact, everything in here except the uniforms is my work."

I grinned. "Wow, that's amazing. I saw some of your dresses. Their absolutely gorgeous."

She grinned too, blushing the tiniest of bit. "Thank you very much. Even though I was really only there for fashion design, it really helped me to be around all those performers. I had always wanted to design this particular type of fashion, you know, for performances and such. Going to school with them, it really helped me broaden my knowledge and experience with such designs. I guess that is the advantage of going to a school like Hogwarts. Even if you're only going for a particular trade, your involvement in others will do nothing accept further you in ways you never even imagined. What are you going to be studying?"

"Music," I said as she measured my arms. "I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Well, you must pretty good yourself if you've made it into Hogwarts." she said, finishing up with her measuring.

"I like to think so." I smiled. "But I'm sure it's a matter of opinion."

Madame Malkin nodded. "That's the problem with our world of the Creative Arts. Everything is a matter of opinion. Now," she said, pocketing the tape measure. "I'll just go get you some pieces to try on."

I nodded. She walked through a door in the back.

As I waited, the girl that was in the pink dress came out of the changing room, now in normal clothes, carrying the dress over her arm. She smiled at me, and I was stricken again by how familiar she looked. Unable to think of why, I just smiled back at her. "I'm just going to leave this here," she said, carefully draping it over a stool next to the mirror. "Could you please tell her for me that I will be back on Monday to pick it up?"

I smiled again, nodding at her. "Yeah."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." she said, before walking back to the front of the store and out the door.

"Here we go," Said Madam Malkin, returning with several articles of clothing in her arms. She noticed the dress on the stool. "Did Nadia leave?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she said she'll be back on Monday to pick it up."

"Right, well, here is the girl's uniform for a Hogwarts Gryffindor." she handed me a white blouse, pleated grey skirt, a grey sweater vest trimmed around the collar with crimson and gold, grey knee socks, and a crimson and gold tie. "You said Gryffindor, right?" I nodded. "Crimson and gold is Gryffindor colors. You can go ahead and try these on back there." she nodded to the changing room.

After I changed, I walked back out, now clad in the uniform, and stepped back onto the platform. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing that the uniform actually looked decent on me, which was the opposite of what I was imagining.

"Does everything fit okay?" Madame Malkin asked, smoothing out ruffles in the sleeves. She met my eyes in the mirror.

I nodded. "Yep, it all fits perfectly."

She smiled. "Good. Why don't you go ahead and show your parents. They're probably getting bored over there."

I laughed, nodding and stepping off the platform to go to the front of the store where Mum and Daddy were waiting for me. When they saw me, their eyes lit up.

"Oh, honey, you look so cute!" Mum said, standing. She moved her finer in a circle. "Give us a twirl."

I spun around in a small circle, feeling my skirt swirl around my thighs. When I turned back they were both grinning.

"You look great sweetheart." Daddy said, kissing my forehead. "Like you were born to wear it." I smiled.

"Thanks, you guys."

After I changed back into my sundress, Madam Malkin took back my uniform, along with a second set, two v-necked grey sweaters (for the winter months, she explained) and two packs of knee socks, before zipping them up in a garment bag. She rung us up. As we were leaving, she called out to us.

"Good luck, miss…?"

"Lily Evans." I said, smiling at her. "Thanks."

She waved at us as we exited the store.

"So what's next?" Asked Daddy, after we cleared one of the larger crowds. He turned to me.

Securing my uniforms in my left arm, I dug my supply list out of my purse with my right. "Er, well, we can go and get my books. Flourish and Blotts is just around the corner." Flourish and Blotts was a book store that sold anything from How-to books on playing instruments, to photography books, painting and drawing techniques, to plays and sheet music, to biographies on performers, to dance style and techniques, to history books on certain trades, to novels written by Hogwarts graduates who studied Creative Writing. It was pretty much the only place I would find all of my assigned books at once.

"Alright, let's go." he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. Mum took my hand, and the three of us walked down the cobble stone path, laughing at Dad when he started to make sarcastic comments about the people around us. "That color can't be natural!" He gasped, sounding falsely offended, referring to a woman was passing us with bright magenta hair. And "Who is that guy trying to be? James Dean? Take those off!" He scoffed, nodding at a guy wearing dark reflective glasses and a leather jacket. With his hair, he looked more like Fonzie from that American t.v. show _Happy Days_ than James Dean.

"Alright, Caleb. That's enough." Mum giggled as we opened the shop's door. Daddy snorted, but listened. I laughed.

It didn't take too long to find all of my books. But once I did, we had to wait in line for nearly half an hour because the line was so long. It seemed that everyone was getting their supplies today.

"Look at the time." said Dad, looking at his wrist watch. We were back on the street, me now laden with two bags of books and the garment bag that held my uniforms. Dad looked at the two of us. "It's time to check in with Petunia."

"I'll go," Mum said, adjusting the strap of her purse. "I'm starting to get hungry anyway. Shall I go get Petunia then meet you guys at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"I still need to go to a couple more stores, but yeah that sounds good." I said, looking at my supply list again. I noticed that besides the dancing shoes, everything else I needed could be found at _Quality Music Supplies_ a few stores down.

"I'll take your uniforms." Mum said, taking the surprisingly heavy garment bag from my arms. I smiled at her in relief. "Thanks," I said.

After Mum set off towards Gringotts, I turned to Dad. "So, do you think we should go get my dancing shoes first, or get all of my music supplies out of the way?"

"Music supplies, definitely." He said. But as I started walking that way, he suddenly said "But first, I've _got_ find a lavatory."

I turned around. "Dad!" I complained.

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed. He reached for his wallet. "Here, while I go, you can get whatever you need." He handed me a wad of money. "I'll meet you at the store. When I get back, we can get your shoes then meet Mum and Petunia for lunch."

I sighed. "Okay. I'm going to _Quality Music Supplies_. It's just down the street over there." I said, pointing my thumb in the direction I was about to go.

"Got it." Daddy said, giving me a thumbs up, before setting off in the opposite direction briskly. I snorted to myself, before turning around and walking towards the store.

When I came to it, I noticed a crowd of people gathered at the window. They were around my age, maybe a two or three years older, with their faces practically pressed against the glass. They were whispering excitedly amongst each other.

"….Newest model."

"Rumor has it Zeppelin is using one just like it."

"I wish I was rich…"

Making my way closer, I saw one of the most beautiful electric guitars I had ever seen in my life displayed in the window. It's slim body was resting gracefully on a platform covered in black velvet material. The headstock and body was a glossy midnight blue, the neck and strings a solid black, the machine heads, frets and bridge a shiny chrome. Crawling up the neck, behind the strings, was a pearl engraving that spelled _Nimbus_ Gothic lettering.

I let out a breath of amazement. Though I preferred acoustic myself, I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to play a guitar as magnificent as that one just once. If only just once.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" asked a voice from my left.

At first, I wasn't even sure if they were talking to me or not. But I looked over anyway, and found a boy around my age, fourteen, standing there grinning at me. He was tall, and rather handsome, with unruly jet black hair and square spectacles, behind which were hazel eyes that seemed to look right through me.

I blinked, taken a bit off guard. "I-I'm sorry?" I asked stupidly. I blushed the tiniest of bits. This guy was pretty handsome, not that I was staring or anything.

He nodded towards the display in the window. "The Nimbus. Isn't it awesome?"

I turned back to the guitar, shimmering under the display lights. "Oh, yeah." I said, nodding. "Amazing."

"Do you play?" He asked when I turned back to look at him. He had one of his hands shoved in his jeans pocket, and he was wearing a dark t-shirt. I nodded, grinning to myself.

"You could say that." I said. I rose an eyebrow at him. "I take it you do too?"

He nodded eagerly, looking like he was trying to keep himself from looking too proud. "Oh, yes. I do."

"Well, I guess we have something in common then." I shrugged. This made him smile bigger.

"I like that." He said. He removed his hand from his pocket and held it out to me. "I'm James. James Potter."

I shifted the bag I had in my right hand to my left and grasped it, noticing the calluses on his fingertips. He must have practiced often, "Lily Evans."

"Well, Evans," he said, taking his hand back, "Are you here at Quality Music Supplies for a reason? Or are you here to gawk like the rest of us?

I looked back at the shop. "Actually, I'm here to get items from my supply list."

He took a moment to stare at me. "Supply list? You mean, you're going to Hogwarts?"

I rose an eyebrow at him, a frown making it's way to my face. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Now he looked shocked. "What? No! Of course not! I think it's great. I was just surprised. You're the first person I've met today that's going to Hogwarts I didn't already know."

Now I rose my other eyebrow. "You know people who are going to Hogwarts?"

Now he snorted. "Yeah, I do. Me and my best mates, we just got accepted."

Mates? As in plural? As in, his whole group of friends managed to get into this amazing school, while my sister couldn't? How did they make that happen?

"How did you manage that? All of you getting in?" I asked, genuinely interested in how they did it. Maybe if Petunia had done it, she would have gotten in and not be acting the way she was.

"My friends and I are a band." He shrugged. Grinning again, he said. "We call ourselves The Marauders."

I paused. Made sense, I guess. "Congratulations. " I said, smiling.

"Hey, you too. I guess this means we'll be housemates." He paused, "That is, if you're shopping for your core study instead of an introductory class."

"Yep," I nodded . "Music all the way."

"Awesome. Gryffindors are the best anyway. I mean, dancing's alright, so Ravenclaw's okay. And I have no drawing ability whatsoever, so more power to the Hufflepuffs. But, from what I've heard, the Slytherin's are all stuck up gits. Part of it being that half of them feel superior because they're Legacies."

I scoffed, raising my eyebrows. "One of my closest friends happens to be a future Slytherin. And if by legacies you mean that they've had family graduate from Hogwarts, then, yes, he's one of those too. "

Potter didn't even have the manners to look a little embarrassed about calling Severus a stuck up git. He just looked a little surprised, but then shrugged. "That's too bad. I hope you will still be friends by the end of the school year."

Now I gaped at him, my face heating up with anger. Who the hell did this person think he was? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

He shrugged again. "It's just, for years Gryffindors and Slytherins have had this sort of feud going on. I don't think many friendships have survived it."

"Excuse me," I said, appalled, "but you know nothing of our friendship or what it can survive. Maybe you should mind your own business. And how do you even know so much if you've just been accepted?"

Now he looked a little nervous. "Because, I'm kind of a legacy too. Actually, my entire band is."

I stared at him, completely appalled. "So, accuse my friend of being a stuck up git because he's a Slytherin legacy, while you and you're band are _all_ Gryffindor legacies?"

"Hey, you've got it all wrong-" he started, but I took a few steps backwards, putting up my hands.

"No, I think that pretty much sums it up." Putting two fingers to my forehead, I have him a mock salute. "I'll see you around school, Potter."

"Evans, wait-" The rest was cut off as I turned and walked into the store, letting the door slam shut behind me with an audible _whoosh._

~HP~

**Please review. Did anyone catch that little part inspired by a ****_That 70's Show_**** episode. Let me know if you did. Luvs you ~angel.**


End file.
